


pick-me-up

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JDM likes manhandling Jensen. Jensen likes to be manhandled. It's a win/win. But neither will admit that cuddling is their favorite thing to do afterward. Even if JDM has to manhandle Jensen into the cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick-me-up

"Don't even think about it."

Jeff raises his eyebrows innocently. "Think about what?"

Jensen gives him the side-eye as he wanders across the bedroom to find his pajama pants. "You know what. You've got that dirty-old-man look on your face that you get when you're thinking about fucking me."

Jeff tucks his hand behind his head and grins. "I'm always thinking about fucking you."

"And you've always got that look on your face." Jensen glances over his shoulder as he rummages in the dresser and Jeff lets his gaze slide down Jensen's bare back to where his dignity is only preserved by the towel wrapped around his waist.

Jeff mostly thinks dignity is overrated. Especially where Jensen's concerned.

"Stop it," Jensen says again but his lips curve up in a smile when Jeff climbs out of bed and walks over to him. "I'm not having sex with you. I need to get up early tomorrow and I just took a shower." He holds his arms out, which probably isn't the best idea when Jeff already wants to lick him all over, and says, "See? I am squeaky clean-"

The statement of squeaky-cleanness turns into a straight-up squeak when Jeff grabs his wrists, holding them behind his back with both hands and keeping Jensen trapped in the circle of his arms as he nuzzles under Jensen's jaw and breathes in the smell of body wash on his skin. "I like when you're squeaky clean."

Jensen smiles but his voice wavers when Jeff nips at his jaw. "You just wanna get me dirty again."

"I do," Jeff admits unrepentantly. "I really, really do."

"I'm not going to let you," Jensen says firmly but Jeff's been with him long enough to recognize the playful challenge for what it is. "I'm going to go to bed and get a night of good, unmolested sleep."

He might as well have added a So there! but Jeff chuckles at the teasing defiance in his voice. "Aw, c'mon, sweetheart. Don't make me the bad guy here."

Jensen smirks. "You love being the bad guy."

"Hmm." Jeff grins. "True."

Jensen lets out a shriek of laughter when Jeff demonstrates his finely honed bad-guy talents and hoists him up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He's warm and bare against Jeff's body, and Jeff runs his free hand up the back of his thighs just to make Jensen kick and squirm. "Get off me!"

Jeff slaps his ass, still pinning his hands to the small of his back as he crosses back over to the bed, and Jensen's laughing helplessly by the time Jeff dumps him on the mattress and quickly settles on top of him.

"You're an ass," Jensen says, sounding less than convinced, but he smiles when Jeff leans down to kiss him on the lips.

It's different at this angle, where he can control everything so much more easily from his position above Jensen, and Jeff toys with him as he licks inside his mouth then pulls back to bite at his lower lip before Jensen can return the kiss fully. He repeats it again and again but gives in when Jensen whines in protest and tugs him down for a slow, deep kiss, tongues sliding together and bodies pressed up against each other on the bed.

Jeff pulls away first and shifts down to run his teeth over Jensen's nipples as he lays there, sprawled and breathless on the sheets. He shivers at the contact, and Jeff closes his teeth around one and then the other to tug lightly, hearing Jensen whimper and feeling his cock start to fill underneath the barrier of the towel.

He kisses his way back up Jensen's bare chest and he lets his breath ghost across his collarbone as he asks, "You still want to keep clean?"

"Uh-huh," Jensen answers, looking thoroughly debauched as he blinks up at Jeff with sleepy contentment and worries his kiss-reddened lips between his teeth. "Unlike some people, I don't tempt my boyfriend into sex when he needs to get up early for a meeting."

"What can I say," Jeff says with a grin, "I'm a bad, bad man."

Jensen hums in agreement, stretching out on the bed and smirking up at him. "You're a terrible person. I don't know why I put up with you."

Jeff slides his hand up the inside of Jensen's thigh and chuckles when Jensen instinctively parts his legs to accommodate the touch. "Maybe I should remind you."

He slides his hand higher, brushing his fingers over Jensen's dick before palming his balls, and Jensen fails to stifle a groan as Jeff strokes along his taint to smooth his fingers over the fresh, clean skin of his hole. "Jesus..."

"Je-ff," Jeff enunciates. "I know it's difficult, sweetheart, but at least call out the right name."

Jensen laughs, body relaxing as he lets Jeff maneuver them both fully onto the bed. Jeff pulls off Jensen's towel and steps out of his own sweats to give his cock a lazy tug as he pushes Jensen's thighs apart. Jensen's almost all the way to hard already and Jeff opts not to give his dick the attention it so clearly wants as he settles between Jensen's legs and grabs one of Jensen's throw-pillows to tuck under his ass. Jensen yelps as his legs and hips are quickly lifted in the air, but he calms down again and lets his knees fall wide apart when Jeff lowers him back down and strokes the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"You know," Jensen begins, voice thick and uneven, "you weren't supposed to get me naked."

Jeff presses a kiss to his thigh and lets the roughness of his beard rub against the smooth skin there. "Gee, I'm sorry," he teases, knowing that Jensen's more than happy to be naked under his hands. "How about I help you get dressed again? I remember how much you liked those panties..."

Jensen groans at the mention of the panties and Jeff grins wolfishly. He doesn't need to jerk off much when Jensen's in his bed, but when he does indulge, the memory of Jensen's tight little ass and hard cock in those lacy panties is high up in his spank-bank inventory.

"I could go the whole nine yards," he suggests idly. "Put you in a cute little pleated skirt too so you could show off your ass whenever you bend over." Jensen moans in encouragement, hand dropping to stroke his dick, and Jeff continues, "A corset too. Could lace you up nice and tight and have you cook me dinner like a good housewife."

It's intended as a joke and he smiles when Jensen reaches down to cuff him across the back of the head, too distracted to aim properly. "Dick."

"Sorry. No housewifery. Just fucking." Jensen makes a throaty, pleased sound, and Jeff drops his head down between his legs as he says, "I should definitely get you some high heels though."

He makes his move before Jensen can complain any more, and he kisses his way along the crease of his thigh before pushing Jensen's legs up and apart to flick his tongue over his hole.

Jensen bucks at the touch, and Jeff looks up to see that his cheeks are already pink with embarrassment at the position and stimulation. Somehow that's even more of a turn-on and he goes back to work, pleased to hear Jensen gasp and cry out when he presses a slow, wet kiss against him.

"Jesus-"

Jeff laps at his hole, applying light, teasing pressure in between words as he murmurs, "I hate to be all 'say my name', sweetheart, but, well-"

"Jeff," Jensen says, sounding amused and already strung-out. The joke develops into a cry when Jeff licks over the tight ring of his ass with a steady rhythm and Jensen's hips cant up towards his mouth as he says mindlessly, "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff..."

"Much better." Jeff lays an arm across his hips to hold them in place and he hears Jensen groan in frustration when he goes back to gentle licks and sucks, not pushing inside just yet. Jensen's skin is clean and shaved, and Jeff pumps his own dick with his free hand at the thought of Jensen making himself and his body – and his goddamn ass – so pretty and presentable for him.

On the bed, Jensen moans again, louder, and Jeff gives him some of what he's asking for as he pushes his tongue past the tight barrier to dip inside Jensen's ass. Jensen arches up off the bed, babbling out incoherent pleas, and Jeff nudges Jensen's hand away from his dick as he asks, "Tell me what you want, sweetheart. You want my tongue, my hand or my dick inside you?"

Jensen groans at the list of options and Jeff watches as his mouth moves to form different answers before he makes up his mind and pleads, "Your dick. C'mon, man..."

Jeff shushes him, reaching over to grab the lube while working a couple of spit-slick fingers in and out of Jensen's hole. He's tight around him - he always is - but Jeff's tongue has done enough to make him relax that he's pretty sure they won't need any more prep than this. Nevertheless, he slides a lubed hand up and down his dick a couple of times before smearing the rest between Jensen's parted ass cheeks.

He gasps at the coldness of it and Jeff takes advantage of the distraction to hitch Jensen's legs up against the mattress and to push inside, quick but steady as Jensen groans and opens up beneath him. He's spread out underneath Jeff's body and Jeff struggles to take it all in as he starts to move inside him, wanting to look at how every inch of Jensen's body responds to his as he fills him up and makes him gasp with pleasure at every thrust.

Jensen's toes curl, his hands fisting in the sheets as he bites his lip and tosses his head, and Jeff slows his pace to watch the way Jensen's hole stretches around his dick, the delicate skin red and puffy around the thick length of Jeff's cock, and he hears Jensen gasp out a moan when he slows to a halt with just the head still inside him, pushing at the ring of his ass from the inside.

Not wanting to make him suffer any more than necessary, Jeff slams back in again and snaps his hips forward with quick thrusts while Jensen scrambles for purchase and then jacks himself quickly, eyes screwed shut and a blush spreading over his naked body as he begs, "God, please, Jeff. Harder, I'm close, I just need-"

He cries out when Jeff grabs his hips to adjust the angle, pulling his lower body higher and hooking Jensen's legs over his shoulders. That seems to do it and he pushes in even deeper and harder than before as Jensen writhes on the sheets, desperate and needy and so damn close.

Caught up in how Jensen is split open on his dick, Jeff barely notices his own orgasm approaching and he grips Jensen's hips as he feels it building up, sweeping through him and leaving his heart pounding and his breath shallow while heat floods his veins. Jensen's hot around his dick and fucking gorgeous as he rocks his hips up to meet Jeff's thrusts, looking slutty and spread out and all Jeff's. He fucks him fast and deep, loving the friction and the heat and the fact that it's Jensen underneath him, and he finally bottoms out inside Jensen when he comes with a yell.

Jensen's seconds behind him, managing to get out an "God, Jeff-" before he comes too, his own come spurting thickly over his stomach and chest while Jeff's release floods his ass. It drips out alongside his dick as Jeff manages to work up to shallow, exhausted thrusts while he comes back down to Earth. Jensen collapses on the bed, breathing heavily but looking utterly satisfied when he looks up at Jeff through heavy-lidded eyes, and he doesn't even manage a grimace when Jeff pulls out, making come spill out too and slide down the curve of Jensen's ass.

"Unngh."

Jeff chuckles as he wipes himself and Jensen off with the towel that was discarded earlier. "I think you mean, 'thanks for rocking my world, Jeff', but I'll take what I can get."

"My world is rocked," Jensen agrees, sleepy but relaxed. He rolls onto his side and Jeff can't resist leaning down to kiss him when his brow creases and he pouts unhappily. "My ass is gross."

"Your ass is outstanding," Jeff says, helping to roll Jensen under the blankets and then flicking off the lights in the room. "You can shower in the morning."

Jensen groans and elbows him in the side. "Fucker."

"Fuckee," Jeff returns fondly, and Jensen smiles.

"I still don't know why I put up with you," he grouses and makes a disapproving noise which Jeff mostly just finds cute when he gets pulled in for post-sex snuggles. "See, now you're snuggling me. You got my ass gross and now there are snuggles." He burrows his face into Jeff's neck as he mumbles, "I don't like you."

Cuddling him closer, Jeff lets his eyes drift shut as he says confidently, "You love me."

Jensen gives a quiet, pleased sigh when Jeff kisses his forehead, and Jeff grins as he catches the reluctant murmur of a reply, "Maybe just a little."


End file.
